mapperworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Simonming Mapper
Overview SimonMing Productions (They got the title wrong) known as Simonming, or just Simon is an American/Chinese Mapper who does mapping. He founded his channel on 5 June 2018. At first, he got into future simulations and World War 3 predictions, leading into discovering the mapping community (info later on). He started making non mapping videos in September 2018, like gaming, reactions, etc. When he finally learned how to map, he became a full-time mapper. Discovering Mapping One day in mid-summer 2018 in his recommended list on YouTube, he saw LV's Alternate Future of The World and he watched it. He watched more mapping videos and it inspired him to do mapping. Then more and more mapping videos appeared in his recommended list, especially Portuguese Mapping's videos which lead to him being Simon's favorite mapper. Making Mapping Videos Simon here writing this. After I watched many mappers, I got addicted to mapping and not only do I want to watch mapping, I want to make mapping videos to grow my channel and be part of the mapping community. I first watched IonMapping's tutorial which helped me a lot. Then I watched Portuguese and Serbian's mapping tutorial which got me further into the concept of how to map. I mentioned mapping to my parents, they got me a computer, and I was good to go (thank you to all mappers that helped me if you are reading this:). But I didn't quite know how to map well yet. I made Alternate Future of Europe the first 3 episodes. They sucked ass, but at least got me 16 subscribers. I improved greatly when Deutsch discovered me and helped me a lot. Thank you Deutsch! After that, I made Alternate Future of Europe episodes 5-9 which all gained significant amount of views. Then, I discovered BlueyAB and we did a collab (Alternate History of the World) and it failed badly, causing me to get bored of mapping and left Alternate Future of Europe unfinished. It wasn't until I discovered Subscriber Wars, which get so much views, existed so I got back into mapping, and made the first episode of Subscriber Wars having my fans as the nations. It got a lot of likes and views making me motivated again! Now, I'm making Subscriber Wars Episode 5, Alternate Future of the Americas, and remastering the collaboration with BlueyAB! Discord In December 2018, I discovered a social media called discord with lots of mappers in it and it gained me about 90 subscribers! I started a fan server called Simonian Empire (which failed). I then started a server called Mapping YouTube Hub Please check it out! It was a major success and I earned about 25 subscribers from it. Today, it is very active with about 200 members! My other server is called Mapping School Official where we teach new talented mappers how to map. Eventually I got too busy already running MYH so I decided to give MSO to Vanuatu Mapper. So yeah, that's my discord mapping story! New Channel SimonMing Productions lost motivation for mapping in Summer 2019. But he is returning to mapping in November 2019 as a new channel called Ming Dynasty Productions. Check it out and subscribe!